Double Trouble
Double Trouble (Team Rocket), also known simply as Double Trouble, is a song from the Pokémon franchise, first appearing in the "Pikachu's Jukebox" portion of the anime. It features Team Rocket gloating and discussing how they will capture protagonist Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. The song is performed by Rachael Lillis, Eric Stuart, the late Maddie Blaustein, and Ted Lewis, the voice actors for the characters Jessie, James, Meowth, and Giovanni respectively. Lyrics Original = is the boss and I'm sick of waiting! I want Pikachu! And this time don't screw it up! Prepare for trouble, Make it double, Prepare for trouble, Make it double. We'll be the richest rogues of all time. Creators of a grand design. I'll be the king. I'll be the queen. I'll be the joker... of crime. Prepare for trouble Make it double Prepare for trouble. Make it double. To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight! That's right! Team Rocket's rockin', Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you, Team Rocket's rockin', Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you, Team Rocket: We're gonna capture Pikachu. Prepare for trouble, Make it double, Prepare for trouble (Prepare for trouble) Make it double (Make it double) We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong For mayhem and madness and rare Pokémon. I'm so gorgeous I'm always the man You're just the players in my master plan Team Rocket's rockin' Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you Team Rocket's rockin' Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you Team Rocket: We're gonna capture Pikachu We're always gonna try it No one can deny it We can cause a riot in Sunday School Ooh a riot! We'll have you believing Truth can be deceiving "Do unto others" is our Golden Rule is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say so myself. we couldn't screw this one up, Jessie. you two stop yappin', here they come! Prepare for trouble Team Rocket's rockin' Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you Team Rocket's rockin' Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble Gonna capture Pikachu Team Rocket's rockin' Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you Team Rocket's rockin' Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble Gonna capture Pikachu Team Rocket's rockin' Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you like Team Rocket's blasting off again! |-| Pokémon Live!= Prepare for trouble Make it double Prepare for trouble Make it double To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and law! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light Surrender now or prepare to fight! Team Rocket's rockin'! Talking trouble, walking trouble, double trouble Big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light Surrender now or prepare to fight! Team Rocket's rockin'! Talking trouble, walking trouble, double trouble Big trouble's gonna follow you! We captured Pikachu! We're Team Rocket, and we fight for what's wrong. For mayhem, for madness and for rare Pokémon I'm so gorgeous. I'm always the man. You're just the players in his "master plan". Jealous? Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light Surrender now or prepare to fight! Team Rocket's rockin'! Talking trouble, walking trouble, double trouble Big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light Surrender now or prepare to fight! Team Rocket's rockin'! Talking trouble, walking trouble, double trouble Big trouble's gonna follow you! We captured Pikachu! Team Rocket's rockin'! Other Appearances *The song was used in the stage musical Pokémon Live! *The song was used as Team Rocket's theme in the video game Pokémon Puzzle League. *The song was used as background music for the 558th anime episode, A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!. *The song was featured on the albums Pokémon 2.B.A. Master (Music from the TV Series) and Pokémon X. Gallery Images R.jpg IL037_Jessie's_O'Face.png maxresdefault.jpg pose1.jpg WeBuriedTheBody.jpg Team_Rockets_Rockin.jpg season03_ep15_ss03.jpg PrepareForTrouble.jpg Videos Official Pikachu's Jukebox Double Trouble|Anime Pokemon Live! - 14 Double Trouble|''Pokémon Live!'' Pokémon Live! 13 Double Trouble Instrumental|''Pokémon Live!'' Instrummental Team Rocket's Theme - Pokemon Puzzle League|''Pokémon Puzzle League'' Covers TEAM ROCKET (Double Trouble) - Pokémon METAL cover by Jonathan Young (feat. Nikki Simmons)|Jonathon Young feat. Nikki Simmons Category:Anime Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Video Game Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Nintendo Songs